HL Short SideStory
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Part 3 : KaiSoo. Kyungsoo bosan. Kai yang kebetulan berkunjung ke apartement Kyungsoo mengajak kekasihnya bermain batu gunting kertas! Kyungsoo menerimanya tidak ya? Ide cerita milik MykaR xD
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Angel

.

Sehun tak henti mengembangkan senyum pada gadis berkulit emas didepannya.

"Sehunnie kenapa?" ujar Luhan polos denganmata rusa yg mengerjab. Aw, Sehun hampir saja menggigit pipi Luhan.

"Gwaenchana, angel.."

Jemari panjang Sehun mengelus pucuk kepala itu sendiri membiarkan perlakuan Sehun. Sedang ia sendiri berkutat dgbuku tebal dg alis bertaut.

Aku lupa menjelaskan. Saat ini keduanya tengahberada di perpustakaan sekolah. Sehun berpindah duduk dg memerangkap tubuhLuhan menyamping.

Wae?

Tanyakan itu pada namja-namja hoobae sekaligusteman sekelasnya yg duduk melingkari meja sambil mencuri pandang Luhan dgtatapan lapar

Luhan sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing. Tidak menyadaritepatnya. Tahu sendiri, bukan? Luhan begitu serius membaca dan membolak-balikhalaman buku dg raut serta ekspresi berbeda.

Well, hal seperti itu membuat namja disekitar Luhanmenahan nafas gemas

"Angel, sudah?"

Luhan menggeleng lucu dh bibir sedikit manyun."Sehunnie, aku lapar~"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup kilat pipi Luhandan menyeringai menang ketika mendengar berbagai umpatan tidak terimanamja-namja disekelilingnya.

"Shit! Dia mencium Luhan!"

"Akan kusiapkan racun untuk Sehun nanti. Huh!"

Luhan memerah, ia menangkup kedua pipinya sembarimenunduk. "Sehunnie menyebalkan~"

"Kajja kita ke kantin, angel.." Sehunmerangkul posesif pinggul Luhan dan berlalu dari sana.

end

Ayooo review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dance Cover 'I Got A Boy'

.

Kai diam ditempat sambil memegang mini dress ditangankanannya. Sorot pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo kosong. Yeoja itu tampak sibukmerapikan wig dg warna merah menyala di kepalanya.

"Yaps sedikit lagi-" Kyungsoo memasang jepitanagar wig itu tidak terlepas, "-dan ahh selesai~"

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Kai dg senyum bagaimana tertekuknya wajah Kai yg berlipat ganda.

"Soo baby~" Kai merengek pelan dan dgcepat Kyungsoo menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak ada protes!"

Kyungsoo menyeret Kai menuju ruang ganti, menulikanpendengarannya dari umpatan serta raut memelas namjachingunya itu.

Blam!

"Lekas kenakan, Jonginnie~ Kutunggu diluarnee.."

.  
>"Lu~ Jangan tertawa."<p>

"Hihihihi.. Aigoo, Sehunnie. Kau cantiksekali." ujar Luhan sembari membenahi wig merah terang Sehun. Di tengahlapangan sana, Chanyeol tampak sibuk memasang sound system mini.

Ada apa ini?

Bisik - bisik terdengar disepanjang koridor. Merekabertanya-tanya karena melihat beberapa sound system mini terpasang di tengahlapangan basket.

"Sehunnie, its Showtime.." gumam Luhanmengerikan saat melihat Kai dg mini dress lucu berwarna biru membungkustubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, mini dress putih tranparan dgrenda dibagian ujungnya. Cantik bukan

"Angel, jangan nde?" Sehun berusahamembujuk Luhan.

"Huwekk.. Huweekk.. Ukhh, perutku-"

"Aishh jinjja!" Sehun mengerang dan dgterpaksa serta wajah yg memerah menahan malu, Sehun menarik tangan Kai menujutengah lapangan.

Skip

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk.. Aigooo wkwkwkkwkw.."

"Bhahaha ahh benarkah itu Sehun sunbae?Hahahaha.. Oohh Kai sunbae juga ahihihihi.."

"OMO! Ahahahha.. Astaga perutku. Yatuhaannhahahaha.. Mereka benar-benar mengesankan hahahah.."

Luhan memegang antusias handycam milik Baekhyun. Iaberjalan mengelilingi Sehun dan Kai yg tengah meliukkan tubuh mereka asalseiring lagu girlband SNSD - I Got A Boy diputar.

"Kai, ayo turunkan sedikit dadamu. AhhSEHUNNIEE~ gerakanmu salah. Merunduk lagiii.."

Sehun mencoba mengabaikan Luhan karena demi Tuhan!Seisi sekolah menontonnya ia dan Kai sekaligus merekam penampilan mereka!

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau merusaknya! Angkat sedikitkepalamu!" teriak Luhan gemas dg bibir mengerucut.

Sehun bergumam, "Aku bersumpah saat kau lahirnanti, appa akan menjadikanmu santapan iblis peliharaan appa, aegysayang."

"Huekks.. Ughh hueekkhh.." Luhan sontakmeringis sembari memegangi perutnya lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Oh Sehun.."

Glup! Tatapan itu..

'Mati aku!'

"TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUKMU SEBULAN PENUH!"

Sehun melebarkan matanya O.O

'Shit! Anak itu benar-benar titisan Lucifer!'

Meanwhile~

"Ughh Jongin janganh disinih.." Kyungsoosusah payah mendorong Kai yg berusaha memerangkap tubuhnya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Soo baby. Kau harusmembayar ini.." bisik Kai rendah sebelum menggotong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Entah dibawa kemana, nan molla..

END :P


	3. Chapter 3

KaiSoo side story

Warn! NC yang kebetulan garing gapake lemon -,-

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap malas buku paket tebal dalam genggamannya. Jika bukan karena disibukkan oleh ujian akhir yang mencekik, Kyungsoo mungkin tak akan sudi untuk sekedar memegang buku _hardcover_ tebal ini. Tulisan demi tulisan pada lembarnya amat memusingkan isi kepala. Belum lagi otaknya mulai panas karena berkutat dengan buku itu sudah lebih dari tiga jam non stop!

BRAK!

"Buku sialan!"

Tak tahan lagi, Kyungsoo membanting buku itu tanpa ampun.

"Dengar! Jika kau membuat aku gagal ujian besok, kau akan kubakar!" Kyungsoo melotot tajam pada buku tebal itu sembari berkacak pinggang dan sebelah tangan menunjuk sadis buku malang yang tergeletak di lantai -_-

Puas menumpahkan kekesalannya, Kyungsoo duduk dengan kepala ia tumpukan pada lutut kaki sebelah kanan. Rambutnya berantakan sedang kedua tangannya terkulai lemah. Pikirannya buntu dan kalut. Kyungsoo heran kenapa ia mengalami kebuntuan disaat seperti ini.

'Mungkin karena kau kesepian, Soo.'

Kyungsoo membenarkan itu. Kalau saja Sehun tidak langsung mengklaim Luhan dengan seenaknya dan membuat sahabat rusanya hamil, ia pasti bisa melalui ini bersama Luhan. Dan sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Camilan yang ia buat tadi utuh tergeletak pada piring. Biasanya akan ada adegan dimana ia dan Luhan saling berebut potongan buah terakhir. Luhan akan menggunakan jurus merengeknya seperti biasa sedangkan dirinya yang pasti akan mempoutkan bibir dengan mata membulat. Saling melempar _aegyo_ begitu tentu saja keduanya tak ada niatan untuk luluh.

Tuh 'kan? Kyungsoo jadi merindukan sahabat rusanya.

Kyungsoo menumpukan sebelah tangannya di pipi.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

TING TONG

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. Sesore ini siapa yang berkunjung? Seingatnya Baekhyun berlatih vocal hingga malam. Kai? Tidak mungkin. Namja itu 'kan sedang mengurus harga dirinya pasca tragedi menari ditengah lapangan basket sekolah bersama Sehun untuk memenuhi ngidam Luhan tempo hari.

TING TONG

"Nugu?"

"Ini Jonginnie-mu, _baby_ Soo~"

Cklek!

Kyungsoo membuka pintu tanpa membuka _chain_.

"_Baby_, kau jahat sekali eoh? Masa aku tidak boleh masuk?" Kai dengan wajah memelas sekaligus berantakan. Kyungsoo memandang Kai penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kemari?"

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna, meneliti setiap jengkal badan Kyungsoo bahkan memastikan bibir manis merekah itu adalah bibir yang biasa ia kecup.

PLAK!

"Ya!"

Kali ini Kai cengengesan tidak jelas. Kyungsoo sedang lengah jadi ia bisa melepas _chain_ itu dan masuk nyelonong ke ruang tengah.

"Ahh.. _Baby_, aku hanya meninggalkanmu kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam. Tapi kenapa kau sudah melupakanku sih?!" Kai menyambar piring berisi potongan buah dan melahapnya cepat. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dahinya yang mendapat tempelengan dari Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak sakit tapi pedih asal kalian tahu saja -_-

"Bukankah kau masih membenahi harga dirimu yang sialan itu, huh? Siapa yang mengacuhkan dan diacuhkan sebenarnya!" dengus Kyungsoo sebal.

Kai terkekeh sambil mengunyah potongan demi potongan buah sambil menatap wajah cemberut Kyungsoo. Kekasih mungilnya ini. Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau dia merindukan dirinya? Rengekan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo malah membuatnya geli.

"Jeongmal mianhae, _baby_ Soo. Aku tidak benar – benar mengacuhkanmu. Sehun dan aku kemarin menemui Kim haraboeji karena ada sedikit urusan."

Kai mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sayang sambil menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Alasan saja. Sudahlah aku tidak mood bicara padamu." Kyungsoo membereskan buku – buku tebal diatas meja dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sempat Kai melirik seisi meja dan wajah kusut Kyungsoo. Kai tahu kekasihnya itu bosan karena belajar terlalu keras.

Sepertinya bermain sedikit tidak buruk?

"_Baby_, bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?"

"Bermain apa?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Segala ide yang dilontarkan dari mulut Kai patut diwaspadai, karena tingkat ke_pervert_an Kai akhir – akhir ini menggila. Minggu lalu, Kai dengan seenak jidatnya meremas pantatnya ketika ada seorang _sunbae_ yang mendekatinya. Kyungsoo sangat marah saat itu karena Kai sudah mempermalukannya.

Percayalah kalian tidak akan mau tahu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat itu pada Kai -_-

"Batu gunting kertas!"

Alis mata Kyungsoo naik sebelah. Permainan macam itu? Terdengar kekanakan sekali.

"Sederhana bukan?"

"Aku tahu bukan hanya itu, Jongin."

"Hehe.. Kau tahu saja _baby_. Tapi aku janji ini akan menyenangkan." Kai menampakkan raur meyakinkan.

"Aniyo! Lebih baik menonton televisi saja. Kudengar salauran SBS menayangkan drama Back to 20 malam ini," Kyungsoo mulai mencari – cari remot teve yang biasa ia letakkan di sofa ini.

GREEP!

"Kau takut?"

"Taku apa?"

"Ayolah _baby. _Aku tahu kau tidak berani melawanku karena aku pasti akan terus menang darimu. Iya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jinjja?" Kai tersenyum menggoda. Ia tahu Kyungsoo paling tidak suka diremehkan. Jadi umpannya pasti dilahap bukan?

"Ck.. baiklah. Ini cuma sebagai bukti kalau aku tidak takut padamu."

Kai mengangguk dengan senyum tertahan.

'Aku janji ini akan jadi permainan yang menyenangkan _baby_ Soo.'

.

.

"Jadi kita mulai darimana?"

"Akan kujelaskan dahulu peraturannya." Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya akan protes namun ditahan oleh gadis itu. Well gadisnya memang menyukai tantangan _guys._

"Peraturannya yang menang me_rape _pemain yang kalah. Tapi pemain yang kalah tidak boleh balas me_rape_ pemain yang menang. Sederhana saja bukan?"

"Oke. Siapa takut?"

"Kau berani _baby_ Soo?" kata Kai dengan intonasi meremehkan seperti biasa. Kai sengaja melakukannya, ingat itu.

"Tentu. Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Kyungsoo menatap Kai yakin. Berusaha menepis aura negative yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Kita mulai."

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan telapak tangannya dipunggung sedangkan Kai tidak.

"Batu gunting kertas!"

Sreet!

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan batu.

Kai mengeluarkan kertas.

Sialan -_- batin Kyungsoo. Matanya bahkan melihat jelas bagaimana smirk setan Kai mengembang.

"Baiklah jadi akan kumulai darimana ya?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Wow tidak sabar ku_rape_, _baby_?"

Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Kedua kakinya menyilang dengan tangan terlipat didada. Kyungsoo tidak sadar itu justru membuat Kai meneguk salivanya kasar. Belahan dada sintal Kyungsoo terpampang nyata dibalik kerah baju rendah itu.

Perlahan Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kai menyibak rambut panjang Kyungsoo hingga leher jenjangnya terekspos. Kai mengecup leher Kyungsoo setelah membasahi bibirnya. Kecupan demi kecupan Kai beri hingga ia menyesapnya lebih kuat. Kyungsoo memberontak protes namun bibirnya lebih dulu disambar oleh Kai.

Namja itu meraba sekitar perut rata Kyungsoo. Menggelitiknya pelan membuat Kyungsoo mengerang geli. Tangan Kai merambat perlahan naik hingga menangkup payudara kanan kekasihnya sambil tetap melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih sedikit memberontak membuat Kai berbisik.

"Ingat, kau tidak boleh menolak _baby_hh.. Um.."

"Hmphh.."

Kai tahu nafas Kyungsoo mulai memberat sejak ia meremas kecil payudara kirinya dan memberi gelitikan samar namun cukup merangsang _nipple_ kemerahan Kyungsoo menyembul sedikit dari celah bra.

"Hmphh- ahh.." Kyungsoo segera meraup nafas banyak – banyak ketika Kai melepas ciumannya.

Kai mengusap saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Sekaligus memberi kecupan kilat di pipi.

"Kita mulai lagi. Batu gunting kertas!"

Sreet!

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan batu –lagi.

Kai melebarkan kelima jarinya. Kertas -_-

'Asssaaa! , batin Kyungsoo girang.

"Aku menang kali ini. Kekekeke.."

Sedang Kai, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya pasrah. "Silahkan _rape _aku sesuka hatimu _baby_ Soo." Kai jelas terlihat antusias.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"Kau akan menyesal setelah ini Jonginnie." Gumam Kyungsoo amat pelan bahkan mungkin Kai tidak akan mungkin mnedengarnya.

Pertama Kyungsoo memajukan sedikit sofa yang ia duduki hingga kini berhadapan dengan Kai. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas kancing t-shirt bajunya yang sudah melorot. Ia membuka dua kancing teratas hingga belahan payudaranya terpampang jelas.

Glup!

Kai susah payah meneguk salivanya yang hampir menetes.

Kyungsoo berdiri mendekati Kai. Ia berjalan memutar dan membiarkan tangan – tangannya meraba sensual dada bidang Kai yang tertutup t-shirt. Lalu Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bokong sintalnya tepat dibagian selangkangan milik Kai. Namja itu terlonjak dengan mata dipaksa membesar.

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya hingga payudaranya membentur dagu Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh senang sebelum menekan kepala Kai agar terbenam diantara belahan dadanya yang telanjang. Nafas Kai terasa memberat dan Kyungsoo tahu Kai hendak membuka mulutnya. Jadi cepat – cepat ia menjauhkan kepala Kai dari dadanya.

Telunjuk Kyungsoo menari ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aa.. aa.. Tidak boleh."

Kai sudah siap berteriak frustasi tapi tertahan karena Kyungsoo menggeser bokong sialan itu yang secara tak langsung menggesek penisnya yang tertidur. Kai berusaha memejamkan matanya menahan hasrat yang tiba – tiba menaik. Oh Kai hampir saja menyesal karena melakukan permainan ini.

Kini tangan – tangan nista Kyungsoo meraba sekitar dada bidang Kai amat pelan disertai dengan Kyungsoo meniup cuping telinga Kai dan menjilatnya sesekali. Kyungsoo menekan pangkal penis Kai dengan telunjuknya.

"Engh _baby_hh jangan menggodanyahh.." Kai berkata susah payah karena Kyungsoo menggerakkan bokongnya dengan dalih merubah posisi duduknya yang kurang nyaman.

Kyungsoo membatin senang karena nafas Kai mulai tidak teratur dan memberat. Sedari tadi ia juga tahu Kai berusaha memegang pinggulnya agar tetap berada diatas selangkangan namja itu dan menggesek kesejatian Kai yang sudah mengeras.

"Sekali saja kau mneyentuhku, jatahmu akan lenyap, Jonginnie~"

Jika ancamannya seperti itu, Kai bisa apa?

Kyungsoo benar – benar beranjak dari pangkuan Kai. Namja itu mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan mainannya -_-

"Jadi tuan Kim~" Kaki kanan Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai hingga namja itu terdesak disandaran sofa yang sempit. Kai menatap telapak kaki halus Kyungsoo menelusup ke dalam kausnya.

"Apa-" Kyungsoo memelintir nipple kemerahan Kai dengan jempol dan telunjuk kakinya bergantian membuat Kai menahan nafas.

"-sudah bisa kita-" kaki Kyungsoo perlahan turun seiring memberi pijatan – pijatan kecil pada otot samar Kai.

"-lanjutkan?" Mata Kai membulat sempurna O.O

Kalian tahu? Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menekan selangkangan Kai dengan telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Kai menunduk hingga matanya tertutupi rambut. Matanya yang sayu melirik Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo sudah akan menarik kakinya menjauh dari Kai namun sebelum itu ia terpekik kaget! Kai menahan kakinya dan langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya diantara selangkangan Kyungsoo tanpa melepas pegangan pada kaki kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan singa lapar, _baby_hh.."

"KIM JONGIN! Jika kau tidak melepaskannya, jatahmu benar – benar akan ku- emphh~"

"Simpan ancaman konyolmu itu dilain hari, _baby_. Tugasmu sekarang adalah menidurkannya kembali."

Kai melumat bibir ranum Kyungsoo tanpa sempat membiarkan kekasihnya menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan Kyungsoo yang sedikit memberontak. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat marah tapi Kai tidak perduli. Ia memerangkap tubuh kekasihnya pada sofa sempit.

Kyungsoo menepuk dada Kai agar melepas ciumannya.

"Ahh- nnhh Jonginh.."

Kai menyesap perpotongan leher Kyungsoo dan menyesap aromanya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan merams rambut Kai saat namja itu menggigit kecil lehernya. Tangannya juga memegangi bagian bawah t-shirt Kyungsoo dan menariknya cepat hingga terlepas sempurna. Kai tidak tahan untuk menunggu lama. Kepalanya ia benamkan diantara belahan dada Kyungsoo yang begitu sintal menggoda.

"Ah.. Jonginh.." Kyungsoo mendesah parau. Lidah Kai menjilati permukaan dadanya yang mulai mengeras akibat terangsang. Percuma saja Kyungsoo menolak karena secara tak langsung dirinya sendiri jelas merindukan belaian Kai. Kepala Kyungsoo refleks mendongak ketika Kai memberi gigitan kecil tanpa lupa meninggalkan _kissmark_ didada mulus Kyungsoo.

Terlalu sempit, Kai menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan keasyikannya bermain dengan dada Kyungsoo. Sebelah kakinya menendang pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ia langsung membanting tubuh Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dan membuka pakaiannya, menyisakan celana dalam.

Kai menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya menelusup ke punggung Kyungsoo membuka pengait bra sialan itu. Kai berdecak kagum melihat payudara Kyungsoo yang amat menggiurkan. Kedua tangannya leluasa menampung daging kenyal itu. Kai mengecupi _nipple_ itu bergantian.

"Nhh Jongin~"

Kyungsoo menjambak kasar rambut Kai dan menekan kepala kekasihnya agar semakin dalam mempermainkan kedua payudara kebanggaannya. Sembari menyesapi gunung kembar Kyungsoo, Kai melepas _hotpans_ yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Dan ia langsung menggesek telunjuknya pada klitoris Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggelinjang ke sana kemari membuat payudaranya bergoyang.

Kai sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengeluarkan penis ._. kebanggaannya dan langsung memposisikan pada lubang surgawi Kyungsoo.

"Umh EENNGGHH!" Mata Kyungsoo melotot dengan alis bertaut tajam karena Kai memasukinya tanpa persiapan. Kyungsoo sedikit memundurkan pinggulnya refleks. Dan Kai malah mengartikannya berbeda. Jadi ia langsung memaju – mundurkan penisnya cepat.

"Akh..Ah.."

Kyungsoo mencakar punggung Kai keras karena rasa perih mendominasi lubang surgawinya. Setitik airmata lolos dari sudut matanya. Kai menjilat airmata Kyungsoo dan langsung melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

Dug!

"Eungh~"

Dapat!

"Akh _baby_hh Soo~ ini sempithh.." Kai meracau tidak jelas. Otot – otot kewanitaan Kyungsoo memijat lembut miliknya. Sangat ketat dan sempit.

"Jonginh~ hh lebih cep- ahh! Ahh!"

Kai tahu apa yang Kyungsoo minta langsung mempercepat gerak _in-out _sambil memegang pinggul kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas menerima gelombang kenikmatan karena titik kenikmatannya di tumbuk akurat oleh penis Kai.

Tempo genjotan Kai semakin cepat tak terkendali. Kyungsoo juga tahu puncak kenikmatannya sudah dekat tapi ia masih ingat akan sesuatu.

"Jongin! Jangan dikeluarkan di- engghh.." Kyungsoo melenguh panjang menikmati klimaksnya bersamaan dengan Kai menekan penisnya semakin ke dalam dan turut mendesah berat.

Terlambat.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sperma Kai mengalir dibagian rahimnya.

Oh tidak!

"Mianhae _baby_ Soo. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku.."

PLAK!

"Bodoh! Ini masa suburku tahu! Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?!"

Kai cepat – cepat mencium kening Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu terdiam. Ia tahu ini adalah satu – satunya cara mendiamkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab. Maaf. Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja, _baby.._"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kemanapun asal tidak bersinggungan dengan Kai. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat, wajahnya sedikit ia dongakkan untuk menahan airmatanya yang bisa saja lolos.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin. Kau-"

"Ssh.. Dengarkan aku. Jika sampai itu terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan dirimu, _baby_. Dan kau tetap bisa melanjutkan _study_mu jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Kai dan isakannya kali ini ia biarkan lolos. Kegundahan yang entah kenapa muncul begitu saja lenyap tak berbekas akibat perkataan Kai barusan.

"Berjanjilah akan hal itu, Kai."

"Ya aku berjanji.."

FIN

.

Gapake sekuel lagi pokoknya -_- ini beneran mentok dan maap cuma sedikit ensinya, Myka noona xD

Fiksi ini bisa dibilang side story dari KaiSoo. Requestan dari Myka noona sekaligus yaa sedikit ucapan tengkyuu buat dia kekekekek xD map lagi kalo kurg hot yah, noona. Tumbennya aku gemeteran bikin ensi mereka -,-

Okeii minat review? Mungkin kalo minat yeun bakal pertimbangin buat sekuel HL-nya :p aku ga pe ha pe kok. Sekiranya minat betulan pasti kubuat cuma entah kapan xD


End file.
